Fight or Flight
Premise A year after a stock trader's friend dies in the emergency room, she begins to feel similar symptoms—which is concerning for her literal high-flying lifestyle. Raj's lateness for his wedding party for their American friends forces him to reveal a problem with the company, and Evan bites more off than he can chew while trying to deal with Paige's snoring. Summary Two friends are making plans to go out to dinner. They make a bet and the loser must pay for the dinner, but one of them suddenly falls mid-sentence. In the emergency waiting room Hank asks the woman to speak in private. She is busy talking on her phone and just wants to talk where they are. Hank informs her that her friend had an aneurysm, she asks if he is okay, and then Hank informs her of her friend's death. The screen flashes the word today and Hank is knocking at a persons door. Divya then arrives and says that Raj's flight was delayed. He is coming into town to have a party for all the people in New York who will not be able to make it to the wedding in London. They then approach a woman on the beach who is the same woman in the emergency room, Jess Walsh. Jess then reminds Hank of their previous relationship. She had them come so what happened to her friend Harry doesn't happen to her but worries she may be too late. Hank examines her and she has been nauseous, dizzy, and has not been sleeping well for a while. She said that after Harry's death she needed a change, she quit her job and spent her money on flight lessons. Her blood pressure is higher now than it was when she was working. She then rattles off a list of med she has taken ambien to sleep, caffeine to wake up, paxel during the day, but since she has moved to the Hampton's she has not taken them. Hank and Divya tell her she is having symptoms of withdrawal since she was supposed to slowly wean off the medications. Hank decides to put her back on Paxel, and run labs. Divya notices several planes that she has and mentions that her fiance has always wanted to fly. Jess offers Divya and Raj lessons and tells them to stop by the next day and get a birds eye view of the Hamptons. Hank declines the offer because he is afraid of crashing in small planes. At Shadow Pond Marissa is talking to Hank about telling Boris that she is pregnant. She is anxious to tell him and she is scared that Boris will not be as happy as she is about the baby. She knows that he wont be but that Boris still has the right to know. Hank agrees to be there when she tells Boris. Marissa's news of her pregnancy is met with stunned silence and a bit of confusion from Boris. He says he is relieved to know what Hank has been treating Marissa for. Boris says the timing for the announcement is not ideal as he has a meeting in Manhattan and then he leaves. Evan and Paige discuss arranged marriage while getting ice cream cones from an ice cream parlor. Evan brings up that they have never spent the whole night together, he worries that he is blanket hog or that they will like the same side of the bed. He offers to make breakfast. Paige then tells Evan that she snores and that is why he hasn't spent the night. Later that night Evan stares at Paige while she is sleeping and snoring. Hank is calling Boris. Evan asks if he heard anything last night and calls him lucky for being a deep sleeper. Paige comes downstairs and asks Evan how he slept. He offers her coffee but she says it keeps her up at night. In the plane Divya and Jess talk about escaping and leaving their problems on land. She says she grew up in planes because her father was a crop duster. She says that planes are the only place she can relax. They talk about her friend Harry and says that everyone liked him. the plane experiences some turbulence and Jess seems out of it. The plane starts to beep and Divya has her immediately land the plane. Hank gives Jess a neurological test starting with her walking heel to toe and wiggling her fingers. It appears her blood pressure is not being affected by the medication. Hank tells her that she is grounded until she is cleared by a neurologist so she has to cancel a lesson. In Manhattan at Divya's party Evan and Paige are there and comment on the fact that Raj is not there. They are then approached by a camera man and ask to send well wishes to Raj and Divya. Jill and Hank talk about the relationship between Divya and Adam. Divya gets a call from Raj, her sister tells her to tell him how angry she is so she can use it later in their marriage but Divya does not want her advice. Raj says that there will be no more delays and tells her to turn around, he made it to the party. Raj thanks and toasts everyone for coming. Hank thought that Evan was supposed to bring the gift but he did not even bring a card. Divya and Raj exchange gifts for each other. They both get each other watches. Evan has set up a romantic meal with music, candles, and a humidifier. He gives Paige a lingerie and has attached a tennis ball to the back so she cannot sleep on her back. She hates that he ruined Italian lingerie but likes that he sewed for her. He calls Hank and asks to help him with snoring. Hank says Evan cannot stay with him. Evan calls Paige adorable, sweet, and amazing. Evan says he cannot spend his whole life exhausted like this and Hank ignores his pleas for the medical emergency and thinks that Evan really cares for Paige. Hank asks Boris to meet in Manhattan to discuss Marissa. Boris talks about the happy children, and then aks Hank to imagine those children having to watch their father wither away and then realize that they will have the same fate. Jess is in Manhattan and standing outside of a building which intitally has stock information but then she sees words that says it was too late for Harry. She calls Hank and he finds her sitting but she cannot breathe. She feels that everything is closing in on her with so many people, and that she is having an anxiety attack. Hank says he will not take her to a hospital but will take her out of the situation. Divya and Raj watch Paige and Evan's video for them in their hotel room. They thank them for inviting them and wish them luck on their wedding. Raj receives a message and must go back to London the next day. Raj says that the economy has taken a toll on Katdare properties and the wedding must show people that they are fine. Divya realizes that is why the guest list shot up and why there will be an elephant. She says she will cancel the flying lessons for him to go back to London. Raj says that he will tell DIvya's father that he must stay here since they will only be married once. Evan gives Paige a machine that is supposed to stop her snoring and that she will wear it only at night. Paige finds the whole thing humiliating. He compares her snoring to Superman's kryptonite and his fear of giant spiders. Paige says she will look into surgery. Jess' monitor results show spikes in her blood pressure. This shows that she has too much adrenaline in her system. Jess says she has to go to New York to see Harry. Hank restrains her and has Divya call for the paramedics as her heart is racing. Hank and Divya tell her that she is producing too much adrenaline and that her previous work would have masked the symptoms and they receive an MRI. Hank is looking in Paige's throat, and says that he doesn't see anything wrong. He refers her to an ENT doctor. Hank tells Evan to lay off the sugar as he seems jumpy. Paige says that it is a nightly ritual as it relaxes them but Hank tells them that diary products can make snoring louder which prompts Evan to take the bowl away from Paige. Hank tells Jess that she should be able to fly eventually but worries she will not have any customers. Hank tells her that he will take lessons from her because he trusts her. He then tells her that when he told her Harry died that was the third time that day he had to give that speech. He says that is when he thought about ER burn out. They both got wake up calls that night. Paige is snoring again but not as loudly as before and Evan checks on her breathing. He then goes outside. Paige later joins him at the table. He tells Paige that this time he was awake because of all the caffeine and says her snoring sounds like a kitten purring. He tells her he cannot stop thinking about her. He says that what they have now is perfect and says that she is perfect and all of her imperfections are cute and are what make her perfect. Evan tells Paige that he loves her. Paige then says it back to him. Evan is relieved and they hug and kiss. Raj and Divya are walking while having coffee and that they must talk about the elephant in the room. The actual elephant, she does not want it. Raj says that her father owes him one, because he has agreed to go to work after the wedding and forgo the honeymoon. This means they would have their honeymoon after their first anniversary. Divya says that after the wedding she should just go back to the Hampton's and reveals that she has kissed a patient. Evan arrives at Boris' and says that she got the best wedding gift ever. He has got Divya and Raj a tandem bike. He and Hank spot a moving van, Evan thinks that Boris is having Dieter fired and suggests hiring him. Hank then thinks that it is Marissa who is going for her own reasons. Hank refuses to ride the tandem bike to their house. When they arrive they see movers packing all of their things. Cast Main Stars * Mark Feuerstein as Hank Lawson * Paulo Costanzo as Evan R. Lawson * Jill Flint as Jill Casey * Reshma Shetty as Divya Katdare Guest Stars *Dieter Riesle as Dieter *Brooke D'Orsay as Paige Collins *Campbell Scott as Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz *Rupak Ginn as Raj Bandyopadhyay *Paola Turbay as Dr. Marissa Caseras *Julianne Nicholson as Jess Walsh *Kahan James as Henry Marsten *Poorna Jagannathan as Siya *Christine Toy Johnson as ER Doctor *Vedant Gokhale as Videographer Category:Episodes